El Amor de Draco Malfoy
by Pirika Black
Summary: [UA] ¿Como es posible que Draco Malfoy se enamore de Willow Black  Pirika Black? segunda prueba MNTW


Notas del 6/9/07:

¡Wow! ¿Por que sigo riendome con este fic? Exclusivo San Munguiano/Orates/MHP. Segunda prueba MNTW.

Notas del 24/6/07:

**Notas de Willow:**  
Hola! Perdón, estuve sin internet y se me hizo muy difícil pasarme. Pero igual me voy a presentar. Fue una semana complicada y no es m mejor fic, pero por o menos esta aquí. Suerte a los demás concursantes… y a los mortys: los extraño mucho 

**Titulo:** El amor de Draco Malfoy  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **¿Como es posible que Draco Malfoy se enamore de Willow Black?

Esta historia quizás empieza con dos palabras. Si, solo dos palabras. Puede resultar confuso. Tengo una habitación en un manicomio con el numero 219. Tengo un hueco en el suelo con un techo inclinado de chapa que uso como cama. Tengo una nube de lluvia, que es mí mejor secuaz y más confiable transporte. Tengo al príncipe Harry Windsor secuestrado y enjaulad. Pero eso, el amor de Draco Malfoy, es algo que no cualquier chica tiene. Y menos, la que cualquiera quiere.  
Temblé ante la paranoia. Draco Malfoy declarándome su amor. Eso si daba miedo. Juro que consideraba eso tan probable como ver a Voldemort cantar una serenata en tanga a Harry Potter. Bueno, quizás consideraba que eso fuera un poco más probable.

-Willow – dijo poniéndose de pie – te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida... te amo a pesar de que seas una patética escritora de relatos mediocres, te amo a pesar de que seas una muggle inservible con delirios de Genio del mal… Te amo a pesar de que seas insoportable...

Si, quizás Draco no fuera la persona más sutil del planeta y probablemente, la menos amable también.

- Disculpa… - dije un poco confundida - ¿te sientes bien? – le coloqué mi mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía temperatura

- Ahora que tu sutil piel esta sobre mi frente estoy mejor que nunca en mi vida…

Quite mi mano como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Eso había sido más empalagoso que la fabrica completa de Willy Wonka. De hecho, había sido asquerosamente cursi.

- Willow… por favor… - dijo Draco tomando mis manos de vuelta – respóndeme… Necesito saber si soy… si soy… correspondido… he venido hasta aquí nada más que para pedirte que seas…

De repente, escuche a mi espalda una voz proveniente de una habitación de mi misma planta. Una voz que conocía bien… Una voz proveniente de la habitación 201, un loco lindo, aunque fuera potencialmente peligroso.

- ¡Aja! – dijo un hombre travestido con peluca rubia y túnica rosa - ¡ya lo sabía! ¡Me eres Infiel!

Miré a Partol con los ojos grandes. En la peluca tenía puesto unos grandes ruleros y sobre el rostro llevaba una mascarilla. Me sorprendía que no tuviera un pepino en cada ojo… aunque hora que los miraba bien, tenía una rodaja de pepino en cada mano.

- ¡Claro que no! – dije en postura defensiva  
- ¿Entonces quien es él? – dijo el joven con pose dramática - ¡Respóndeme Willow Margaret Black Riddle Weasley Olivander Savage! ¡¿Quien este… este… sujeto?!  
- Quien eres tu, mas bien, debería preguntar- dijo Draco sacándolo del medio – Por que yo soy Draco Malfoy y soy la pareja de esta belleza que ves aquí – Tomó mi brazo y me acercó a él  
- ¡Oye! ¡Yo nunca dije que…! – traté de exclamar, pero antes de terminar la frase, Partol nos separó y me miró.  
- ¡Suficiente! – dio dramáticamente - ¡deja de romper mi corazón! ¡Todos hacen lo mismo! ¡Debí quedarme con Juan!

Tras de esto, me dio una bofetada y volvió a su habitación ofendido. Me sobé el golpe haciendo puchero.

- Demonios… ¡Me las pagarás Draco Malfoy! – dije con furia - ¡Nadie arruina mi perfecta relación con el travesti de mis sueños y se sale con la suya!

Golpeé la puerta del cuarto de Partol y la abrí. Al hacerlo, se escuchó en volumen muy alto una canción de Pimpinela.

- ¿Quien es?  
- Soy yo – dije  
- ¿Qué vienes a buscar?  
- A ti  
- ya es tarde  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por que ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti… por eso, ¡Vete! ¡Olvida mi nombre, mi casa y mi casa y pega la vuelta! – me gritó tirándome un zapato de taco y me

Antes de que me golpeara, cerré la puerta y miré a Malfoy. Pude haberle gritado, insultado y golpeado, pero supuse que aunque lo hiciera, no se iba a ir. Así que decidí tomar una determinación: convencerlo de que no era yo de quien estaba enamorado y que por alguna extraña razón, estaba encantado conmigo.

Es decir, no lo culpaba. Yo era irresistible, y no tenía idea de lo que mis encantos podían hacer con la gente… pero con Draco Malfoy… Mi etapa con él había sido cerrada hacía tiempo, cuando descubrí que lo nuestro no podía funcionar.  
Digamos que… el tamaño si importaba para mi. Sentía que lo bueno, esta vez no venía en frasco chico. No, no era suficiente para mi… Su manta de bebé era demasiado pequeña para cubrirnos a ambos…  
Si, hablaba de acolchados, ¿de que pensaron?  
Volviendo a la historia, salimos al parque del manicomio y pegue un gritó llamando a Nube, que en menos de un instante, estaba a mi lado.

- ¿llamo, Jefa?  
- Nube, necesito que nos lleves a la mansión Malfoy...  
- esta bien – dijo poniendose a la altura perfecta para que yo me sentara sobre él  
- Vamos, Draco – dije acomodándome sobre mi secuaz favorito  
- Donde quieras, mi amor… - dijo subiéndose de rodillas  
- ¡oye! ¡sacúdete los pies al subir, Malfoy! – exclamé

Casi no tardamos en divisar aquella mansión. El viaje se hizo especialmente corto. Quizás fuera por que me pasé la mayor parte de ese viaje entretenida tratando de alejar a Draco, que cada vez parecía mas meloso. A la distancia, la mansión lucía como siempre, pulcra, perfecta… pero sabía que por dentro la gente era como Draco… Pulcra y perfecta, obviamente.  
Entramos por una de las ventanas de la casa a la biblioteca Malfoy. Era enorme. Y… ¿Polvorienta? Probablemente hacía años que nadie pisaba ese lugar. Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos. De repente, por un pasillo de la biblioteca, apareció una figura traslucida y blancuzca.

- ¿Maurice, eres tu? – dijo la voz de un anciano

Draco insultó al aire en voz baja y me arrastró dentro de un reloj de pie cercano. Cerró la puerta y me indicó que guardara silencio.

- ¡Oye! – dije sorprendida - ¡Si quieres aprovecharte de mi… estas tratando con la chica equivocada!  
- ¡Silencio he dicho! – dijo mirando por la rendija de la puerta.

Miré para allí también. Un fantasma anciano estaba flotando cerca del reloj. Tenía aspecto noble y un leve parecido con Lucius Malfoy. Sin duda debía ser el abuelo de Draco, Abraxas. Observé de repente, que en su mano, llevaba un enorme bate de Quiddich.

- ¡Maurice! – dijo en un tono casi musical – sé que estas por ahí… - flotó unos centímetros y se detuvo – Y cuando te encuentre… ¡TE PARTIRÉ LA CABEZA, MALDITA ANCIANA LUNÁTICA!

Agitó el bate en el aire, como tratando de pegarle a alguien. Continuó su camino por entre las estanterías y Draco abrió la puerta del reloj. Salí tras de él.

- Mi abuelo murió obsesionado con matar a su antigua enfermera… decía que ella le estaba dando pastillas con veneno – avanzó por la biblioteca en un casi en silencio. – en realidad, ella se las daba, pero mi padre las comparaba. No lo soportaba mas…

Traté de reprimir una risa antes de salir de la biblioteca. Ahora estábamos en un pasillo de la mansión.

- Ahora, querida – dio tomándome de las manos – ¿Me dirás que estamos haciendo aquí?  
- Claro que si… - dije – Estoy buscando a tu padre, para que te ponga una correa y te aleje de mi…  
- no mientas, pequeña picarona… - dijo abrazándome – sé lo que quieres… quieres que padre nos de su bendición…

Casi me parecía cómica aquella escena. ¿Lucius dándome la bendición? ¡por favor! ¿la bendición de que? ¿Del culto al demonio? Trate de no expresar mi opinión en voz alta y tan solo lo arrastré por el pasillo hasta oír voz de Lucius Malfoy cerca, en una habitación.

Parecían… ¿maullidos? ¡Demonios! ¿es que todos se habían vuelto locos en esa casa? Tomé el pomo de la puerta y no dude en abrirla. No me importaba ver a Lucius Malfoy maullándole a su esposa en el oído si era el requisito para que me sacara a su hijo de encima. Sin embargo, al entrar, la escena fue peor… Mucho peor.

Sobre la cama, Severus Snape estaba esposado, usando una sunga de cuero negro. Detrás de él, Lucius Malfoy sostenía un látigo y vestía un baby doll rosado. Si, definitivamente mucho peor. Sobre todo por el hecho era que el que maullaba, no era Lucius, sino Severus. No sabía que era lo peor, si la escena o el vomito que estaba conteniendo.

- ¿Qué demonios…?  
- Déjalos, amor mío… - exclamo Draco - ¿no te das cuenta que están jugando a las luchas, otra vez? ¡Lo hacen desde que era un niño!  
- ¿Luchas? – dije sorprendida - ¿Qué tienes? ¿seis años? ¡Están… están…! Por Merlín… tu padre es…  
- ¡un excelente luchador! ¡Lo se!

Dudé si decirle toda la verdad, pero decidí abocarme a lo que iba. Lo más importante del día.

- ¡Black! ¡Apúrate o vete! – dijo Snape - ¡Estas cortando el clímax!  
- Te voy a cortar otra cosa si no te callas, Snape… – exclamé – el cabello.

Severus casi entra en un ataque de pánico al saber eso. El pelo de él era como el de sansón. Si se lo cortabas, perdía su maldad, pero ganaba sex appeal. Bueno… eso pensaba yo, ya que con esos mechones engrasados, lo que mas podía conseguir, era una esposa filipina conseguida por Internet… O bueno, un Lucius Malfoy, que era casi lo mismo.

- Lucius… tu hijo…  
- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es gay! – dijo Lucius casi con alegría  
- ¡No! – dije - ¡Peor! ¡Esta… enamorado de… mi!

La noticia pareció asustar a Lucius Malfoy. Si, decididamente esa era una mala noticia. Tenía que hacer algo.

- ¿Que demonios te hicieron?  
- ¡Nada padre! – dijo él - ¡estoy enamorado de ella! ¡Y nadie me impedirá estar con ella! ¡Ni siquiera tú!

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, algo sucedió, la puerta se abrió detrás nuestro y por ella entró una jaula gigante, con un muchacho pelirrojo dentro. Un muchacho que yo bien conocía. El Principe Harry.

- ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de ella, Malfoy!  
- ¡Tú! – exclamó - ¡pensé que me había deshecho de ti luego de arrojar tu jaula por una escalera!  
- ¡No te quedarás con "mi" Willow Black! – dijo Harry Windsor  
- vas a tener que aprender a compartir…  
- Lo primero y ultimo que te compartí fue aquella botella de agua… pero nunca más – dijo Harry

Y entonces, lo entendí. El agua de Harry… comencé a reír frenéticamente. Ya lo comprendía todo. Yo misma era la culpable de ese malentendido. Había colocado poción de amor en aquella botella y si Harry había compartido su agua, eso quería decir que Draco también había bebido la poción de amor. Y por lo tanto…. Su enamoramiento duraría veinticuatro horas.

¡Demonios! ¿Tan solo veinticuatro horas? Y ya me estaba empezando a gustar el amor de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
